Truth and Curses of Life
by CutieLanceDallas
Summary: This is my first FF8 fic so dont rate to hard. I would like advice from people. This is about a curse put on Squalls Family.


(Ok this occurs a couple of weeks after the game ends) Rinoas point 

Just a few months ago my whole life changed. I met the best friends anyone could ask for, and Squall. I don't know how life could get any better, but that's the problem. It always seems when life is going exactly how you want it to something trouble happens. Ha that's stupid it sounds like something Squall might say when I first met him. "Rinoa we are going to visit Matron. We all begged Squall to let us go and he caved." Quistis said coming over to my seat in the cafeteria. 

"Oh that sounds like fun. When will we be there." 

"We are in the area so it shouldn't be to long. Lets go up to the bridge and wait." Quistis got up and I followed her. We headed to the bridge. There Squall, Selphie, Irvine, and Zell awaited. 

"Where here, where here, where here!!!!!!" Selphie exclaimed. 

"I guess were here." Quistis whispered to me. Before anyone else could say a word selphie ran out of the ship and to Matrons house. 

"Lets go!" Irvine and Zell yelled following Selphie. Quistis Walked after them without a word. I waited for Squall to leave but he didn't move. 

"Aren't you going to?" I asked hoping for a yes. 

"Yeah, but I have to check a few things on the ship. I'll be down in a couple you go ahead." 

"Ok." I said kind of disappointed. He had been pretty busy with he ship even though we weren't doing much. That I hadn't spent much time with him. 

"Hey I'll be down in a few. I'll make this quick." He added giving me a hug. I disappointment went away and I headed to Matrons house. 

When I reached the house I found Zell, Irvine, and Selphie fooling around on the beach. Quistis was sitting in a chair in the kitchen with Matron. 

"Hey the place looks nice." I said looking around the house. 

"Yes I had to fix it up a little, but the outcome is pretty nice." Matron commented. I took a seat in between Quistis and Matron. 

"Ha they still act like kids." Quistis commented looking out onto the beach. 

"It brings back merioers of the past." Matron added also looking out the window. "You to should join them." "Well I think I am gonna get a little sun. We have been on that ship for a while. How about you Rinoa?" 

"I'll be out in a second." I told her as she walked out the back door. When she was gone Matron and I started to talk more. 

"So how are you and squall?" 

"Great I don't know when I have ever been happier." 

"Well that's good. Where is he anyways?" 

"He had to do some things on the ship. He said he would be out soon." 

"Just like him all work no fun. He was like that even when he was little." Suddenly something occur to me. I know Squall didn't know anything about his parents, but maybe Matron did. 

"Hey Matron do you well know anything about Squalls past?" 

"You mean before he came here?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well I don't know much, and I don't even know if what I know is correct. Well you see when Squall was brought to me he was very young. He didn't come alone though. Ellone came with him so what I came up with is that they are brother and sister. Still that's just my guess it might not be true." "Does Squall know?" 

"I don't believe so." 

"Do you know anything else?" 

"No, I'm sorry. If you want to know more Ellone would be your best shot. Plus she might even be able to let you live it" 

"I'll have to talk to her. She's on the Garden now." Suddenly I heard the front door open. In a few minutes Squall came in. 

"Hello." Squall said. 

"Finally." 

"Sorry I got kind of Caught up with Ellone. She wants to go back to Ethsar so after this that is were we are heading." 

"Oh. Well lets go outside for a little. Come on come on lets go." 

"Ok ok ok." He moaned as I dragged him outside. We stayed for a little while just laying on the beach. Then Daylight ended and we left Matrons house. 

After we started moving again I decided I should go talk to Ellone. I walked to her room and knocked on the door. 

"Hello." Ellone said opening the door. "What can I do for you?" 

"Hey Ellone I wanted to know if we could talk." I told her as she let me in. 

"Sure about what?" I sat on the couch and she followed. 

"Well about your past. I mean not just yours, Yours and Squalls." 

"Oh, I knew this day would come sometime. When someone would want to know." 

"So you do know something." 

"I've seen it many times trying to change it." 

"Can you tell me?" 

"It all started about 17 years ago. I had been kidnapped which you already knew. Laguna went to rescue me leaving Raine home a lone. A few weeks went by and Raine discovered she was going to have a baby. Month after Month nether I or Laguna return. Soon the baby was to arrive. By this time Laguna had found me. Raine had the baby, but a few days after passed away. I was there when she died. I had returned home the day before. A very nice girl next door took care of us for a while, but she couldn't take all that responsibility. She was pretty young herself. She brought us to Matron and Matron took over from there." "So you saying that Raine was Squalls mother and Laguna is his father?" 

"Yes." 

"So why hasn't Laguna told him?" 

"He doesn't know. He never made it home with Raine died and he never knew about the child." 

"He still doesn't know?" 

"Nether of them do. I've wanted to tell them but every time I try I can never get it out." 

"We have to tell them. Lets tell them when we reach Esthar." 

"Ok." 

"Well guess I'll go to bed now. See yeah." I left her room and headed to my own. 

*************************************************************************** (Now we head to Laguna world) "The night sky, its so beautiful. Raine would have loved it." Suddenly a cold chill ran through my spine. I turned around expecting to see nothing, but instead a beautiful women with long sliver hair stood there. 

"Icetallia wha what are you doing here?" I stuttered. 

"You haven't forgotten the curse put on your family. Every son in your family will be turned over to me." Icetallia asked in a cold voice. 

"How could I my mother gave up her life so you wouldn't take her. Still that's in the past, What are you doing here now?" Anger started to go all through my body. Just the thought of her killing my mother outraged me. 

"Its been 18 years since the child was born he my now." She violet eyes shined with darkness as she said this. 

"What are you talking about I don't have a child. Inless you count Ellone but she isn't even a boy." 

"Don't lie to me. What do you take me as a fool? I can sense him." 

"You don't know what you are talking about." 

"Lying is useless I will find him you can count on that." After saying this she disappeared, but I knew she was still watching. 

*************************************************************************** (Back to Rinoa) 

"Did you see that light?" Quistis asked as we all stared at the sky. A huge blue beam of light had just streak out of Esthar. 

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ellone said as she started running. We quickly followed behind. We reached a seating thing that brings you anywhere in the city. 

"We can't all fit what are we gonna do." Irvine asked. 

"Ellone, Quistis and I will get on this one you guys run there or find another one." Squall announced. I wanted to go with him, but I knew he had his reasons for choosing who went with him. They quickly hopped on and seen were out of sight. 

**************************************************************************** (Quistis) 

"We are almost there." I said as we neared the building. Suddenly the sitting thing stop and we were there. Ellone hopped off even before the thing stopped. Squall got off next and I followed him. After a couple mins of running we reached are destination. We went inside but there wasn't anything strange going on. 

"Looks okay to me." I complemented. 

"Still we should check it out and try and find Ellone." Squall told me. 

"Yeah your right." We reached a door. Squall opened it ready to attack. In the room was Laguna and Ellone hugging. Squall put his weapon away as did I. We walked into the room. 

"Is everything all right here?" Squall asked. 

"Yes everything is fine." 

"We saw a blue light coming from here. We thought you might be in danger." 

"No I'm fine everything is fine." 

"HA HA HA HA, Yes everything is fine." A cold voice said from above. Squall and I took out are weapons. Suddenly we saw a women floating in the air. She had on a long Sliver dress almost matching her long hair. "No need for those." She put out her hand and are weapons froze and fell to the floor. Squall and I were stunned. 

"Icetallia what are you doing?" Laguna yelled. "You have no right to be here." 

"I'm a sorceress I have all the rights I need." Her voice made me shiver. 

"Leave I have nothing for you." 

"Oh that's were you are wrong." Icetallia put out her hand again pointing it to Squall. I realized she was gonna freeze him just like the weapons. The beam of ice shot out of her finger tips. 

"Squall watch out!" I yelled pushing him out of the way. Suddenly my whole body was cold and darkness took over. 

***************************************************************************** (Squall) "Quistis!" I yelled jumping from another ice beam. My weapon was broken and I had Shiva with me. So I had no way out of this. If only I hadn't gave my magic to Quistis the other night. The only option was to try and stall tell the others got here. That could be a while if they can't find a way in. Well I'll just have to stall. 

Another ice beam drew close to me. They were starting to get faster and closer. At this rate I didn't have much time left. I looked around the room again trying to find anything of use. I noticed that Laguna and Ellone had been dragged out of the room by some guards. 

"Good at least they are safe." I whispered. 

"There is no use in trying to escape. You should just give up now." Icetallia laughed. Suddenly the door was knocked down. 

"Mind if we crash this part?" Irvine asked. I looked over to see Irvine, Selphie, Zell, and Rinoa standing where the door had been. Icetallia took this moment to her advantage. She threw another ice beam at me. I was so distracted by the time it reached me there was no time. I felt my body freeze. 

******************************************************************************* (Rinoa) "Squall!!" I yelled running over to his frozen body. Before I could reach him he disappeared, So did Quistis. 

"Well my work here is done." The girl who had attacked Squall and Qusitis said. 

"No! Give them back!" I yelled. 

"Lets see umm no. Well gotta go." 

"No." She disappeared just as Squall and Qusitis had. "No, no, no, no." I kept on whispering as I fell to my knees. Tears started to fill up my eyes. 

"Don't worry Rinoa. We will do everything we can to get them back." Selphie told me putting her hand on my shoulder. 

"Yeah we have been through a lot. This won't stop us." Irvine came next to me. 

"That's right. This sorceress can't be stronger than the last one we fought." Zell said also coming beside me. 

"Now lets go think of a plan." Selphie helped me off the ground and I dried my eyes. We headed to Lagunas office. 

When we reached his office Ellone seem to be explaining something to Laguna. 

"Oh my god. I can't believe this." Laguna exclaimed. I could guess what Ellone was telling him. "All these years and I never even knew." He went on. 

"Excuse us." I interrupted not really caring. 

"Oh you guys are safe. What about Squall and Qusitis?" Laguna asked. 

"She got them both." Zell told him. 

"Dam. I suppose you guys are going after them." 

"Yes as soon as we go back to the garden and get supplies we are leaving." I stated. 

"We need to know where to find her do you know?" Selphie asked. 

"No but I know someone who does. She can help you defeat her. Here take this. Its a map showing where to find the girl who can help. Ask her nicely and she might help or give information." 

"But this is in the middle of the woods." Zell said looking at the map. 

"Just trust me on this." 

"Ok lets go back to Garden." I told them all. 

"Right." 

**************************************************************************** Back at garden (Selphie) 

"Hmmm what else do you think we will need Irvine?" I asked looking over the magic and postions we had packed. 

"I think that about raps it up. Rinoa was really sad earlier you think she'll be okay." 

"I hope so. Well if anything like that ever happen to you I know I wouldn't be happy." I said looking into his eyes. 

"Same here." He leaned over and we kissed. 

***************************************************************************** (Rinoa) 

"Oh Squall I hope your okay. I'm going to get you back I promise." I whispered to an pic of Squall that I was holding. Suddenly I look up and noticed someone standing at the door. 

"Sefier what are you doing here?" I asked as he enter the room more. 

"Your door was open." He said sitting next to me on the bed. 

"Oh silly me." 

"I heard what happen at Esthar and I want to help you guys. I know I'm not even a seed but I want to make up for what I did before. Plus I want to save Qusitis and Squall." 

"No one blames you for what happen with that sorceress." I told him putting my hand on his shoulder 

"Are you so sure that people don't. I think Squall still blames me." 

"He doesn't its just weird with you two." 

"Yeah I know, but can I help? You guys need all the help you can get. I mean with Squall and Quisits gone you guys are weaker." 

"Ok Sefier you can help." 

"Thanks for giving me a second chance Rinoa." He said getting up from the bed. 

"Your welcome. You should go to your room and pack some magic and stuff." 

"Beat you to it." He answered showing some postions and stuff in his coat. 

"Great then lets go meet up with the others." 

************************************************************************************ (Selphie) 

" Irvine we should get going." I said pulling away from him. "Come Rinoa gonna be waiting." 

"Oh man." He pouted. 

"Irvine we have to save Squall and Qusitis." 

"I know lets go lets go." 

We headed out of my room and to the bridge. After a short elevator ride we were there. 

"Great everyone's already here Irvine." 

"As if that's my fault." He said with innocent eyes. 

"Hey Selphie you have lipstick smudged all over." Zell announced with a snicker. "Is that a new style or can we guess what you to have been doing." 

"Shut up Zell." I yelled getting annoyed for one of the first times in my life. 

"Can we get back to the matter at hand?" Rinoa asked also annoyed. 

"Hey what are you doing here." Irvine asked pointing to Sefier. That's the first time I had even noticed he was there. 

"We need all the help we can get. So he's gonna help us." Rinao answered. "Alright now how are we going to get to this person. 

"According to this map its not that far from here." Sefier announced inspecting the map. "If I am reading this map right the forest is over there." He pointed over to a huge forest to our right. 

"Great we can take a car to the forest then well have to walk." Rinoa pointed out. 

"Lets go lets go lets go!" I yelled a little to excited for my friends being captured. Well someone had to stay cheerful. 

************************************************************************************ (Irvine) 

We got in the car and of course Selphie insisted on driving. Sometimes she can be so cute. It didn't take to long to get to the forest. Especially with how fast Selphie drives. Not that I wasn't enjoying every minute of watching her. 

"We are here snap out of it." Selphie said pinching me. 

"Oh yeah sorry." I got out of the car with the rest of them. Rinoa and Sefier where looking at the map. While Zell was inspecting our surroundings. 

"Both Sefier and I think we go have to go to the Middle of the forest." 

"Alright lets go." Zell yelled running head of us. Selphie was about to start running but I pulled her arm. 

"What?" She asked. 

"Lets just stay back here." 

"Oh alright." She said gazing into my eyes as we walked. 

************************************************************************************ (Rinoa) 

"We are almost there." I yelled back to the couple cuddling behind me. Suddenly a big caterpillar appeared in front of us (inside joke *A NICK*). Sefier took his gunblade and brought it upon the monster. As the blade hit the caterpillar, it immediately died. 

"Well that was hard." Zell exclaimed from ahead of us. 

"Good work." I told Seifer. 

"You kidding those things are the easiest monsters to kill we are lucky we haven't met up with something really strong." Seifer commented looking at the dead beast. 

"Oh well we better get a move on." I directed my voice behind me. 

After a few more minutes of walking we reached the middle of the forest.* 

"Well this is the place." Seifer said looking at the crystal lake before us. 

"What do we do now?" Zell asked. 

"Laguna gave me these stones with the map. I think we are suppose to through them in or something." I suggested taking the green and pink stones out of my pocket. 

"Well it can't hurt." Irvine commented. 

"Ok I guess I'll through them in." As I said this I tossed the stones into the lake. After A few minutes the surface of the water had bubbles all over it. 

"Is is this suppose to happen?" Zell asking looking at the bubbles getting bigger. 

"I don't know." I answered. Suddenly A huge figure appeared in front of us. 

"Its a dragon. I don't think that was suppose to happen." Selphie exclaimed. 

"Its not a dragon its a sea serpent." Sefier stated gazing at the large monster. 

"Well whatever the hell it is I'm guessing its not friendly." Irvine stated the obvious as it growled at as. 

"We have no choice but to fight." Zell said very excited. 

"Alright call your GF's out. I'm guessing no water or ice ones." I yelled as the serpent shot some ice at us. I called Siren the GF that was junctioned to me. Zell started to call Ifrit. Selphie started calling Quetzacoatl. Irvine and Sefier attacked with magic. The monster attack us again. Selphie, Zell, and I were protected by our GFs. But it hit Irvine and Sefier hard sending them flying into a tree. I knew Selphie wanted to stop calling the gf to go to Irvine but it was to late. Quetzacoatl came out first. After the bird did its attack Siren came then Ifrit. By that time I could see that the monster was weakening. One more round of this and it would be dead for sure. I started calling Siren again. 

"Call your GFs out again." I ordered everyone. Then I noticed Selphie was back at Irvines side. 

"Dam. Selphie we need your help." I yelled back to her still concentrating on Siren. By this time Zell had gotten Ifrit out again and attacked it. Siren came out again, but the Serpent wasn't dead yet. 

"Selphie we need your help. We can take care of them after." 

"No. I'm not leaving him. If it was Squall you wouldn't." She was right and we both knew it. 

"Fine." I yelled back. I was about to call Siren again when I heard a voice. 

"Stop!! You all have proven yourselves. Cinco return." The large serpent retreated back into the water as it had came out. 

A girl then appeared over the water. Her hair was a long flowing pink with streaks of sliver. Her eyes a deep blue that cloud look into the soul. She had on all green that matched the tops of the trees. 

"Now you have proven yourselves what do you wish of myself?" The girl asked coming onto the land. 

"We need you to help us beat Icetallia so we can get our friends back." I said looking into the eyes of the girl. I noticed she was a little taller than me. 

"I see." 

"Can you heal them." Selphie yelled from her spot holding Irvine. 

"Well you help us?" I asked her. 

"Yes I will." She announced walking over to Irvine. "Please move out of the way so I can heal him." 

"Ok." Selphie said moving out of the way. She put her hand on his heart. "These are only minor injuries easy to fix." Light extended from her hand into Irvine. Irvines eyes flickered then opened all the way. 

"I must be in heaven." Irvine said staring at the girl who had saved him. 

"IVRINE!!!" Selphie yelled. 

"Oh ugh Selphie hi." 

"Yeah hi." Selphie said annoyed again. I couldn't help but laugh at this site. 

"Really Selphie I didn't mean it." 

"Yeah sure." 


End file.
